d'amour et d'eau fraiche
by EME Clarisse
Summary: fic hermione et drago après la destruction de voldy


Après que Harry ait tué Voldemort, le ministère n'a pas tardé pour mettre en procès tous les mangemorts encore vivants. Vu que la plupart était à Poudlard au moment de la dernière bataille entre Harry et Voldy, les aurors les avaient de suite arrêtés et mis à Azkaban le temps du procès. Et malheureusement pour certains et heureusement pour d'autres, les malfoys n'y échappèrent pas.

Par un heureux hasard et une chance incroyable, mais aussi parce que des personnes l'aimaient plus qu'il ne le croyait, Severus Snape fut sauvé de la morsure de Nagini.

Flash back:

_Harry repartit dans le bureau de Dumbledore dès qu'il eut fini d'achever le seigneur des ténèbres, pour avoir une discussion avec son cher directeur Albus. _

_"Bonjour Harry!_

_- Bonjour, c'est terminé!_

_- Je sais je sais, mais il y a encore une chose que tu dois faire mon garçon!_

_- Laquelle? _

_- Je sais que entre vous deux il y avait beaucoup d'animosité, mais je te le demande pour moi, mon garçon, prend sur toi et va sauver le professeur Snape. _

_- Mais il est mort, je ne peux rien faire!_

_- Si mon garçon, utilise la pierre philosophale!_

_- Mais je ne l'ai plus, vous vous souvenez? Vous deviez la détruire avec nicolas flamel. _

_- C'est vrai mais la magie..."_

_Dumbledore dévia son regard vers la table et la pierre philosophale apparut sous un faisceau de lumière. Harry la prit et s'exécuta, le professeur Snape fut sauvé, lavé de tout soupçons grâce au témoignage de Harry et à une lettre qu'avait écrite Dumbledore et qu'il avait scellé jusqu'au jour où Snape serait jugé. _

Fin Flash back

Bien après tout ceci, c'est à dire deux mois plus tard, Le procès des Malfoys eut lieu. Avec toutes les preuves retrouvées dans leur manoir, ils furent tous les trois accusés d'être des mangemorts et d'avoir commis des crimes, Lucius et Narcissa furent condamnés à Azkaban à perpétuité mais Drago fut placé sous la tutelle de son parrain; le professeur Snape, il fut épargné car il avait aidé Harry à la fin, premièrement en faisant semblant de ne pas le reconnaître dans son manoir, et deuxièmement quand les deux furent surpris par le feudeymon dans la salle sur demande.

Donc Drago se retrouva à Poudlard avec son parrain; Snape fut de nouveau nommé directeur de Poudlard et Drago doit suivre sa dernière année de formation à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPICS.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, fut grandement récompensé. Ils reçurent beaucoup d'argent, des félicitations, un ordre de merlin chacun de première classe et l'opportunité de choisir un métier. Harry accepta de suivre la formation d'auror, Ron voulut faire partie de la célèbre équipe de Quidditch d'écosse et Hermione toujours très raisonnable, fit le choix de repartir à Poudlard.

C'est pourquoi elle fut convoquée par le directeur la veille de la rentrée. Elle transplanna devant les portes de poudlard et marcha jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

_"Bonjour Miss Granger, prenez place!_

_- Bonjour!_

_- Voulez vous du thé? _

_- Non merci!_

_- Bien, je vous ai convoqué pour vous remettre ceci."_

_Snape lui tendit le badge de préfète en chef. _

_"Merci!_

_- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire Miss, des rondes tous les soirs pour veiller à ce que les élèves soient dans leurs dortoirs, guider les plus jeunes pour éviter qu'ils se perdent, organiser les soirées lors des fêtes, comme Halloween et les fêtes de Noël!_

_- Très bien, je ferai de mon mieux!_

_- Je le sais que trop! Cependant il y a un compromis que vous devrez faire!_

_- Je vous écoute!_

_- Mr Malfoy sera également prefet en chef à vos côtés, je compte sur vous pour le garder dans le droit chemin, c'est pourquoi vous partagerez un appartement et ferez la ronde tous les soirs à deux. _

_- Oh!_

_- Ecoutez moi miss, même si monsieur malfoy est très attaché à son rang de sorcier, il n'en reste pas moins un être humain, et tout le monde fait des erreurs, il faut que vous compreniez qu'il a reçu une éducation très dirigée vers son rang, ses parents n'aimant pas les moldus et les sorciers nés de parents moldus, l'ont manipulé. _

_- Oui je comprends!_

_- Bien! Je vais vous montrer votre appartement!"_

Hermione prit ses affaires et suivit son directeur, il l'emmena près de la tour d'astronomie, il ouvrit une grande porte et entra dans l'appartement, Hermione le suivit et découvrit une magnifique salle commune argentée et dorée, avec de grands canapés. Drago était installé sur un fauteuil et lisait un bouquin_, _il releva la tête et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Mais Hermione vit un regard triste, un regard vide, monocorde. Le professeur Snape montra la chambre de Hermione et la salle de bain, puis repartit.

Hermione déballa et rangea tous ses vêtements et ses affaires de cours, elle consulta son emploi du temps et prit un bain.

Au moment de sortir de la salle commune:

_"Granger!_

_- Malfoy!_

_- On fait comment pour la ronde? _

_- Le professeur Snape a dit qu'on devait la faire ensemble._

_- Evidemment!_

_- Si ça te pose un problème, tu n'as qu'à aller le voir!_

_- Tout me pose un problème. Cette école, mes parents, les autres..._

_- Si t'avais été moins con aussi..._

_- Tout le monde n'est pas comme saint Potter!_

_- Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi!"_

Elle descendit._  
_


End file.
